What Happened to Us? Discontinued
by crazyfrogturtle
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have always been best friends since the beginning of time. Now they are in their senior year of high school and Sasuke is becoming cold, even towards Naruto! What exactly is going on? SasuNaru ***DISCONTINUED*** Sorry, but it's been so long since I've written anything for this and I honestly don't even remember where the story was headed...
1. Another School Year

What Happened to Us?

Summary:

Sasuke and Naruto have always been best friends since the beginning of time. They tell each other everything, no matter how awkward it may seem. They are best friends afterall, right? So why does Naruto feel as if Sasuke is pushing him away? And why does Sasuke suddenly look so damn ill? Just what exactly is going on?

Ages: Naruto 17, Sasuke 18, Sakura 18, Itachi 22, Kyuubi 20, Neji 18, Hinata 17, Gaara 18

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other of the characters!! (Except for the few that I make up.) If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be so damn poor and anyone who dared to call Naruto a loser in the series would randomly get slapped across the face!! LOL. So you can try to sue me, but the only thing I have that's worth anything is a package of spearmint gum. Sad, isn't it?

Chapter 1: Another School Year

"Somebody please kill me!! I can't take this anymore!"

A boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes yelled loudly to anyone who would listen. However, the other students in the study hall simply ignored him. Afterall, they had long since become accustomed to Naruto Uzumaki's antics. The blond boy huffed when he realized that no one was listening to him and returned to writing his essay.

Man, he was sick of essays!! Wasn't Senior year supposed to be the easiest year out of his entire highschool time? That's what his older brother had told him, and apparently the bastard was full of shit! This year so far had sucked!! He couldn't remember the last time he had a moment of peace!! How in the hell could his brother think this was easy?

He had been writing essay after essay since the school year had first started! He had to write an assortment of college admittance essays, and every damn college wanted an essay on a different subject!! Then he had to write a ton of scholarship essays so that he could afford to go to college. School hadn't even reached the half-year point and he was already worn out!! How did his brother survive this bullshit!?

Well, on second thought... Kyuubi was a complete slacker. He had gone on to college, which was a complete shocker to Naruto, and was doing alright in his second year. Kyuubi was smart as hell!! However, in high school his older brother had preferred to ditch school and chase around women. Yes, WOMEN.

Kyuubi had always had a thing for older women. Don't get it twisted. His brother didn't have a thing for old ladies, he just liked being around more mature women in their older twenties and early thirties.

"They don't bitch about every damn thing! They're just easier to get along with. Besides, they know what the hell they're doing in bed!!"

His brother had said that to him while packing his stuff to go to college. Naruto remembered blushing at his brother's confession, and then throwing his brother's favorite shirt out the window when Kyuubi made fun of him for it. Naruto had never been in a serious relationship before. Actually... He hadn't been in ANY kind of relationship before! His brother would often tease him and call him a prude as a result.

Naruto had never had any time to deal with the opposite sex... or same sex for that matter. Naruto was gay. Plain and simple as that. He had realized this in his Freshman year of high school when he had practically been molested by one of the school's most beautiful girls! The girl had literally begged him to fuck her, and all he had been thinking about was "who was that cute boy that was sitting behind me in math class?" Oh yeah, Naruto was totally gay.

However, Naruto wasn't something that would scare the little kids to the point of tears. He was actually quite handsome. Okay, he was drop-dead gorgeous! But hey, who's bragging? He had beach-blond hair and sparkling crystal, blue eyes. His skin was a golden-tan tone, and it probably was softer than a baby's behind. On each of his cheeks there were three whisker-like scars, yet these did nothing to decrease Naruto's beauty. In fact, they mesmerized the other students who wondered how he had received them.

Naruto was proud to admit that many students within his high school, both girls AND boys, wished he could be their boyfriend. Yet Naruto had never had time for a relationship. Although Kyuubi was a slacker, he had ranked third in his graduating class. The bastard hadn't even put that much effort into his school work! Still, Kyuubi was a genius without motivation.

"So what if I'm wasting my potential? I'd much rather travel the world and see what's out there than sit behind some boring business desk for the rest of my life! Grey-painted office walls and bald men in suits as a daily work environment? Can you say snooze-fest?"

Kyuubi was a free soul. In fact, it was for this very reason why every female just couldn't seem to get enough of him! That and his brother's god-like appearance. Apparently, good looks ran throughout the family. His brother had bright green eyes, and flaming orange hair. He was also tall. VERY tall! Kyuubi had always towered over Naruto, who was a bit on the short side. Kyuubi also has a well-muscled body, where as Naruto's was a bit feminine in shape.

As a result, Naruto was often targeted by bullies back in elementary school. However, Kyuubi had always been there to protect him, no matter what. Although Naruto had appreciated his brother's protection, he didn't like feeling defenseless. Therefore Naruto had taught himself the martial arts, training night and day. He still possessed his feminine body, but Naruto had become incredibly strong. He could even kick Kyuubi's ass now!

Naruto loved his elder brother more than life, yet he had always tried to be better than Kyuubi. Afterall, who enjoys living in someone else's shadow? Naruto had also pushed himself to do well in his school studies. He wasn't exactly what you would call a genius, but he worked hard in his academic career.

So far it had paid off. He was second in his class! He had surpassed his brother once again! Even more importantly, he had surpassed Sakura! Little miss smarty-pants had been furious at first, but she soon got over it and congratulated Naruto for all his hard work.

Sakura Haruno was a pink-haired girl with sea green eyes. She was also one of Naruto's closest friends. At first, Naruto had found her to be kind of annoying. However, after he had the chance to get to know her a little more, he had been able to admit that she was indeed a good friend. Naruto met Sakura after he had entered high school. They had the same English class together, and the teacher had assigned them seats next to one another. Things had fallen into place shortly after.

Sakura trusted Naruto so much she told him everything! Every one of Sakura's little dark secrets had been revealed to Naruto within a month! Sometimes Naruto wondered where in the hell Sakura got the courage to even SPEAK the things she told him! If you really didn't want someone to spread your business, the best thing you could do was NOT tell them.

Right?

Wasn't telling someone a dirty little secret a giant risk to take in high school? The hell-hole that thrives on gossip, rumors, and humiliation? Not that Naruto had ever repeated ANYTHING Sakura had told him. He just found it incredibly amazing that she had so much trust in him.

Naruto finished writing his essay, silently rejoicing in his head. He had already screamed once that period, and he didn't want to risk getting a detention. Naruto decided that since he still had some time left, he might as well finish drawing the picture he has started three days ago. Naruto opened his orange-colored back pack and withdrew his black sketchpad along with a pencil. After returning the rest of his items into their proper place in the bag, Naruto turned towards the window to finish drawing his recent obsession.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven haired boy sat next to the window, fully concentrating on whatever he was working on. His intense dark eyes squinting from the sun's light, his mouth in a grim line. This is how other people usually saw Sasuke. However, Naruto had seen Sasuke smile _and _laugh! Naruto had nearly had a heart attack the first time Sasuke had smiled at him! He had believed that Sasuke was unable to express any other emotions besides contempt and disgust.

Sasuke was also Naruto's friend. In fact, he was even closer to Naruto than Sakura was. They had been friends since Pre-School! Naruto clearly remembered the first day he had met Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

He had been sitting on the swing hidden within shadow. Naruto had been crying because all the other kids kept calling him a girl, and the boys wouldn't let him play any games with them. They told him that they didn't want to get in trouble for playing rough with a girl.

Naruto had been devastated. Not even the girls wanted to play with him. As they had put it, 'boys shouldn't be prettier than girls!' So Naruto sat by himself in shadow, wanting nothing more than to go home and play with his big brother. Naruto had been so busy feeling sorry for himself, that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him. The young blonde boy nearly had a stroke when he felt someone start to push him on the swing.

Naruto looked behind him and locked eyes with a pale, raven-haired boy. The boy said nothing to Naruto, but simply continued to push the blonde on the swing.

"Um... Why are you pushing me?"

"Because you're on a swing, and you're supposed to _swing _on a swing. You were just sitting there by yourself. If you want to sit, then you should sit on a bench which is where people are meant to sit. Dobe..."

"What did you call me, teme?!"

Sigh

"Do you even know what that word means, dobe?"

"...No! But my daddy always says it to my Uncle Jiraiya when he visits me and my brother!"

"Why would your father call your uncle a teme? You must have one strange family..."

"Well, Uncle Jiraiya always gives me and my brother these strange books called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. I think it's nice of him, but daddy doesn't like the books. He says they're pre-vee-ted."

"The correct word is 'perverted' and your father is right. You have a brother?"

"Yup!! His name's Kyuubi and he's the coolest person in the whole wide world!! Well...after daddy he's the coolest person in the world...Don't you have any sisters or brothers?"

"I have an older brother..."

"COOL! What's his name? Is he nice? Does he play with you? Does he--"

"I can only answer one question at a time, dobe. His name is Itachi. No, he is not nice and he does not play with me. Uchihas do not have time to play. We spend most of our time studying and working."

"Oh... Wait. Uk-he-has? That sounds familiar... Is that your family name? HEY!! You never told me your name!"

"Uchiha. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And you never told me your name either, dobe."

"Stop calling me that, teme!! My name is not dobe, it's Naruto!! Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you...dobe."

"GRRR! Sas-GAY!!"

"Tch... You probably don't know what that word means either."

"SHUT UP!!"

END FLASHBACK

Naruto chuckled to himself as he remembered how Sasuke use to always tease him. The Uchiha heir enjoyed pissing him off, but it made Naruto happy that at least someone was willing to spend time with him. Even if that someone could be an egotistical, sarcastic bastard at times. Naruto considered Sasuke as his best friend, and Sasuke, although he would probably never admit it, recognized Naruto as his best friend.

However, recently Sasuke had become distant. Now, Naruto had always known that Sasuke wasn't exactly the touchy-feely type. Hell, one could characterize the Uchiha as a cactus. Trying to cuddle with Sasuke could cause extreme detriment to your health. How? Simple: He would kill you. The cold Uchiha hated being touched, with the exception of Naruto.

Yet, Sasuke had started becoming cold towards Naruto also. Usually, his bad temper was reserved specially for the other annoying students, who constantly tried to impress him. So when Sasuke had started to ignore Naruto, the blonde-knucklehead was shocked.

Naruto wasn't angry though. He, more than anyone else, fully understood all the stress the Uchiha was under. Sasuke's parents were both highly intellectual professionals. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, was a famous biologist known around the world, while his father, Fugaku, was an extremely successful businessman. "Successful" meaning "one of the richest men in the world."

Sasuke was expected to become great like his parents, and failure was not accepted in his family. Throughout his entire life, Sasuke had been required to be the best in everything. Only by being perfect could the young Uchiha gain his parents' affection.

Sasuke also had to compete with his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi had already graduated from high school as valedictorian on his senior class. He was now attending one of the most prestigious colleges, meanwhile working as Fugaku's partner in business. Itachi was expected to someday take over his father's place completely.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's mother had spent most of her time encouraging the youngest Uchiha son to become a doctor. Sasuke floated in his mother's attention, and planned to study medicine as soon as he graduated from highschool. Of course, if Sasuke was to become a well-known doctor, he would have to work really hard in his studies. Which he did.

Yet, Sasuke was involved in a great deal of school clubs. Honor society, basketball, soccer, and lacrosse were just a few of his daily activities. All in all, the Uchiha heir was absolutely perfect. Which is probably why he has so many damn fangirls. If Naruto hadn't been gay before, he definitely would've turned gay after meeting Sasuke's infinite fangirls. Kami, Naruto had never heard such high-pitched squeals in his entire life!!

Nevertheless, Naruto felt as if his friendship with Sasuke was slowly slipping away, and it frightened him. Sasuke was the only person he had ever really learned to trust, other than his father and Kyuubi. The fact that Sasuke was becoming cold even towards him worried the blonde boy.

As the ramen-loving youth contemplated his dark haired friend, said friend looked up and caught the other staring. However, Sasuke said nothing and made no facial expressions whatsoever. He continued to look at Naruto for a couple more minutes before returning back to his work.

Naruto released the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. What was up with the sarcastic prick? Sasuke would usually smirk whenever he caught the blonde boy looking at him, or at least make a sarcastic-ass comment that would piss Naruto off!! Yet lately, he responded to nothing. It was infuriating!!

No longer desiring to torture himself with the mystery known as Sasuke, Naruto closed his sketch book and decided to take a nap. He would do more detective work later, but right now his head hurt. Naruto laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes, hoping that the bell would be enough to wake him up when the period was over.

(End Chapter)

Turtle: Well, there's one chapter! Yay for lazy me!! Please feel free to review and to give helpful suggestions. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know!! I tried to look over the chapter myself, but I have a strong feeling that I missed alot of them. Also, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them! Seriously, I'll only get upset if someone says something completely pointless and/or useless. Well, that's it! By the way, this is the first fanfiction I have ever posted online.

Sasuke: In other words, it's okay that it totally sucks.

Turtle: What the hell is that suppose to mean?!

Sasuke: Your smart, figure it out.

Turtle: Does that bug up your ass ever come out for coffee breaks? You should probably look into getting that removed surgically. Bastard.

Sasuke: Hn... Bitch

Turtle: What did you call me?!

Naruto: Now, come on you two, is this anyway to act in front of your readers?

Turtle pushes Sasuke down a flight of stairs

Naruto: O.O Okay, I guess you don't care.

Turtle: Once again, thanks for reading and please review!! Oh, stop being a whine baby, Sasuke! You're a ninja for godsakes!! You should be able to recover from "accidents" quickly! Yeesh!


	2. Damn Emotions

Turtle: Damn... Chapter 2 already? I'm so frickin' proud of myself! I seriously thought it would take me forever to update this story. But I've got the second chapter up the next day! I really hope you guys don't get use to this... Well, enjoy!!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto or any other of the characters!! (Except for the few that I make up.) If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be so damn poor and anyone who dared to call Naruto a loser in the series would randomly get slapped across the face!! LOL. So you can try to sue me, but the only thing I have that's worth anything is a package of spearmint gum. Sad, isn't it? If anything, you should cry for my pathetic ass!!

Chapter 2: Damn Emotions

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sasuke walked outside of the school, the bell shrieking loudly behind him. He spotted the driver, named Kaemon, that his parents had probably sent to retrieve him, but he chose to ignore the cheerful man. Sasuke quickly ducked around a corner of the school, hoping the man hadn't seen him. He sighed in relief when Kaemon looked around confused, obviously wondering why Sasuke hadn't exited from the building when all the other teenagers had already left.

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt, for Kaemon was the only person he really enjoyed being around at home. His mother constantly bugged him about school, and his father was barely ever home. Fugaku was always at the business office working with his elder brother, Itachi.

Not that Sasuke minded. When Fugaku was home, which was rare, the older man spent most of his time comparing Sasuke to Itachi in every possible way that he could think of. It was almost as if he didn't exist to his father. As if he was just some Itachi clone that was made just incase something happened to his father's darling prodigy.

Therefore, Sasuke had turned towards his parents' hired-help workers for attention. Sasuke had quickly formed a bond with the 48 year-old war veteran, Kaemon. Kaemon was a tall, rugged man with a gentle nature. The man could probably crush any opponent with his bare hands, yet around Sasuke he had the personality of a cuddly teddy-bear.

Kaemon had lost his wife and kids in a car accident in his late twenties. After this tragedy, the broken man had signed up for the military. He had just wanted to forget everything, hoping that the heat of battle would silence his painful thoughts. However, the man had lived through every war he fought in.

Then, during a brief time of peace, Kaemon had been found by Fugaku. He was hired by the stoic businessman as a bodyguard for his sons, thus leading to his meeting with the young six year-old Sasuke.

Kaemon had immediately become a father figure for Sasuke, since the boy's real father was scarcely around. Whereas Sasuke had become the son that Kaemon had lost. Sasuke had learned everything about manhood from Kaemon, such as fighting and survival skills. Kaemon had also been the ear that Sasuke whispered all his worries into, since his parents could not tolerate weakness.

Therefore, Sasuke felt shame for ditching the man he considered to be his mentor. He knew it was Kaemon's job to watch and protect him, but Sasuke wanted to be alone today. He knew that if he went around the man while in such a foul mood, Kaemon would drill him until he revealed what was bothering him. And Sasuke had no intention of informing the man of what was currently plaguing his troubled mind.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Recently, the dark-haired youth hadn't been able to shake his best friend from his thoughts. When Sasuke's mind wasn't whirling with school work, it was twirling with thoughts of the blonde-haired beauty. He just couldn't get his dobe out of his mind.

_'Blonde-haired beauty? HIS dobe?'_

Oh, Kami. He did not just have those thoughts. What the hell was going on with him? How could he possibly be thinking about his friend this way? Damn his overly active male hormones!! He was an Uchiha, and Uchihas do NOT have such thoughts. He should be fully concentrating on his academic career, not his blonde MALE friend!!

If his parents ever found out that he was crushing on a guy, they would more than likely disown him. Sasuke was also afraid to confide these recent feelings to Kaemon, fearing that his only real parent-figure would also turn on him. Would the usually bright, cheerful man still hold him in high esteem after hearing such disturbing thoughts?

What thoughts exactly was he having? Sasuke was terrified to even think what his thoughts might just mean. But the young Uchiha deep down knew the reason for these thoughts, and he hated himself for it.

He was hopelessly in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

For years he had denied the fact, fooling himself into believing that it was just some freakish adolescent stage. Some weird thing that all teenage boys went through. Right? Wrong. Because these feelings hadn't gone away. They had stayed with him throughout his entire high school career. Every time he saw some random, pathetic person flirting with _his _Naruto it would make his blood boil.

_HIS Naruto? _Oh, Kami!! Again?!

Sasuke could absolutely not afford to have such feelings. He was expected to become a world-renown doctor, get married to an equally successful woman, and have kids who would also become something great. Sasuke refused to be the one to tarnish the golden Uchiha name. There was no way he would be able to live with the shame of scandal and disgrace.

Yet, every time the Uchiha thought about his already planned future he became extremely moody and irritable. It was not the future he wanted, yet he had no choice in the matter. It was the only way he could get his parents to fully respect and accept him. Once, just once, he wanted to have his parents' praise. To have proof that he _was_important to them. That he wasn't just some stand-by replacement for Itachi. If he had that, then he could die feeling like he had accomplished _something_.

His determination renewed, Sasuke had thought that he could push his unacceptable feelings away. But every time he saw that damn beautiful dobe, his heart would flutter. Every sunshine smile made him melt, and the blonde's childish giggle brought a smile to his lips.

A REAL smile. Not a smirk, an actual smile. The youngest Uchiha had been surprised to find that his mouth could form a smile. It had been a long time fact that Uchihas were incapable of such a thing as _smiling_. Yet he had done it multiple times while around the loud-mouthed idiot.

No. Not idiot. Naruto was far from an idiot. He was brilliant. The blond-haired student liked to act the part of a simpleton, but Sasuke knew that was all it was. An act. Naruto had ranked second in his class under Sasuke himself. That was quite an accomplishment. Hell, Sasuke had even been worried once that the blonde dork might surpass him!

Naruto had driven him to study even harder than usual, striving to achieve his dream. No one had ever gotten under his skin like Naruto had managed to do. Sometimes the Uchiha even had dreams of marrying his blonde dobe. But these dreams were never to become reality.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Sasuke came up with a resolution. The only way he could possibly forget Naruto is if he distance himself from the beautiful boy. The idea caused a stab of pain to go through him, but what else could he do?

Yet when Sasuke had caught Naruto staring at him, and he had looked into those crystal blue eyes, his resolve had almost completely shattered. He longed to hold his adorable, kind-hearted dobe in his arms. But fate would never allow it. He knew this, and despised the fact.

It also didn't help matters when his blonde friend was also having similar feelings. Sasuke was no fool. He knew that Naruto had a crush on him, and that made the whole predicament worse. The fact that his friend just might accept him as a lover greatly increased the temptation that he so eagerly fought against.

"SASUKE!!"

Said raven's thoughts were rudely interrupted when a loud shout jarred him from his contemplation. There, heading towards him, was the exact blonde that tormented his mind daily.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke prayed to god, any god, to give him restraint and to keep him from doing something that he would most definitely regret.

**(Naruto's POV)**

Finally! The school day was over and Naruto could relax for a moment!

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly. It almost looked like one of those days in a childrens' fairytale. You know, sun shining, birds singing, cute bunnies jumping throughout the fields. One of those kinda days.

Naruto laughed at himself for his ridiculous thoughts. If he kept thinking like that, he wouldn't just be gay. He would be super gay!! However, Naruto just couldn't help but be happy on such a miraculous day. He felt as if nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Deciding that this would be a wondeful time to draw, Naruto quickly sat down under the nearest tree and pulled out his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages, looking for a clean sheet. He stopped when he came to his most recent drawing.

Sasuke.

Damn. He had told himself that he wouldn't think about the dark-haired youth any more today, yet he couldn't disregard the boy in his mind. He examined the drawing closely, taking in every detail. Sasuke was absolutely perfect, so every time he drew the young man Naruto had felt he was leaving something important out. Yet today, when Sasuke had looked at him, Naruto had finally realized what he was missing.

It was that sad, desperate look in Sasuke's eyes that he had left out.

Naruto's breath had been taken away with that look. He had wanted nothing more than to jump out of his seat and give the Uchiha a hug. Sasuke had always been good at masking his emotions, so when Naruto witnessed the feelings swimming in Sasuke's ebony irises, he had been astonished. Not to mention that this little event piqued Naruto's curiosity even further.

He was most definately going to find out what the hell had caused his handsome teme such distress.

Naruto let his thoughts come to rest, and began to sketch the beautiful outdoor scene before him. Naruto was an exceptional artist. He could draw, paint, and even sculpt! All his art teachers had adored him since middle school, loving the way his art seemed to capture the emotions of the moment depicted. In fact, Naruto wanted more than anything to become an art teacher. A job doing the thing he loved most, that's what he wanted from life.

An hour passed before Naruto finally decided it was time to pack up. He hadn't told his father that he wasn't coming home right after school. There was no doubt in his mind that he would get majorly cussed out for this one. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, was very protective of both his sons. He always wanted to know what they were doing and who they were with.

Needless to say, Kyuubi had given their father a countless number of heart attacks. He would always run off without telling his father, and would come home at all hours of the night. Despite this, Minato had never truly gotten angry with either of his sons. He just worried for their safety.

This paranoia had started after the death of their mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She had died shortly after giving birth to Naruto. He still didn't quite understand what had happened. All Naruto knew was that his mother had an allergic reaction to one of the medications the hospital had injected into her, and her heart had given out. In Kushina's honor, Naruto had been blessed with his mother's last name.

Minato had taken his wife's death badly, and had refused to ever marry another. Naruto had never seen his father go on a single date, and his father had never so much as glanced at another woman or man. Pictures of Kushina were hung all over the house, along with many of her paintings. Apparently, Naruto had inherited his artistic skill from his mother.

Naruto felt immense sadness for his father. Once, when he was little, he remembered creeping into his father's room after having a nightmare. He had been shocked to discover his father crying while holding a picture of Kushina. Naruto felt stupid that night for being scared of a silly nightmare while his father was constantly fighting the pain of losing his soul mate.

It was also a known fact to both Naruto and Kyuubi that Minato would always stuff pillows under the covers on Kushina's side of the bed at night, trying desperately to delude himself into believing that she was right there beside him. It hurt Naruto to see his father in such pain, and it hurt him even more when his father tried to hide his sadness.

Minato had never (to his knowledge) cried in front of either of his boys. He was always smiling and cracking jokes. He always got up early and made breakfast before going to work. On the outside, Minato looked like an average happy dad. But on the inside, Naruto knew his father was a complete mess. And the knowledge of his father's pain tore at Naruto.

Shaking away his unhappy thoughts, Naruto picked up his book bag and turned to walk home. Yet as he prepared to trudge the long way home, Naruto saw someone that looked familar. Squinting his eyes in the bright sunlight, Naruto tried to make out the distant figure in front of him. What he saw made his heart flutter.

It was Sasuke, sitting against the high school. He looked as if he was contemplating something important, his hair blowing gracefully in the delicate breeze. But what Naruto noticed the most was that his friend had the same sad look in his eyes that he had earlier that day.

Naruto quickly turned towards the direction of his friend. Enough was enough. He was going to find out what was wrong with Sasuke even if it killed him!! And it probably would, since the Uchiha prodigy probably wouldn't appreciate Naruto sticking his nose into his business. But it had to be done!! Naruto couldn't stand Sasuke ignoring him any longer.

Determined, he took off running toward Sasuke's location. He only hoped that whatever the problem was that it would be solved now. If he wasn't careful, he just might end up making the situation worse. And Naruto didn't exactly want to piss the Uchiha off. He steeled himself for the upcoming conversation, building up his courage.

"SASUKE!!"

He just had to know what was wrong with his friend, or it would eat away at him!

(End Chapter)

Turtle: Another chapter finished. YAY!! I'm doing okay! For now... I'm going to be honest. The only reason I've gotten this second chapter out so fast is because I've had this week off from school. Once school starts up next week, I'll be back to the usual one-chapter-every-week thing. School's a major pain in the ass!! I just have to finish this year and then it's off to college with me! I'm actually excited to be going to college. I can't wait. Anyways, back on topic. PLEASE! Don't get use to having a new chapter of this story everyday. I feel bad for making people wait...

Sasuke: Well, then stop being so damn lazy and write.

Turtle: Hey! I'm very busy during school! Leave me alone!!

Sasuke: Hn...Crybaby.

Naruto: Sasuke!! Don't be so rude!! Why are you so damn mean?!

Turtle: Oh, don't worry about it, Naruto. He's just going through his time of the month. He always gets bitchy when he's raggin' it.

Sasuke: What did you say, whore?!

Turtle: WHORE?! At least I didn't run away to become Orochimaru's bitch!!

Sasuke: Why you...!

Naruto: Guys, please! Stop fighting!! I don't want mommy and daddy to get a divorce!!

Turtle & Sasuke: O.O?

Naruto: ...What?

Turtle: Where the fuck did that come from? Are you feeling okay?

Naruto: I'm fine! I just wanted you two to stop fighting, and it worked! You guys are speechless!

Sasuke: ...Dobe.

Turtle: Um, anyways. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. OH!! And thanks to the people who did review! I really appreciate the positive feedback! I really didn't think that anyone would like this story. I know it's starting off kinda slow, but I'm trying to get all the history junk out of the way so that no one is confused. By the way, if anyone is confused, feel free to ask me questions!

Sasuke: Tch... They're probably just being nice to you because you're a newbie. This story sucks.

Turtle: GRR...! I'll kill you!! (Drop-kicks Sasuke through the floor)

Naruto: Sigh. There they go again. Can't we all just get along?

Turtle & Sasuke: NO!!

Naruto: O.O ...I guess we can't. My bad...


	3. Play Nice, Boys

Turtle: Here's chapter three. AT LAST! Let me start out by apologizing for taking so long to post this chapter!! Seriously, I should let you guys hit me upside the head with a baseball bat for taking so damn long! I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry! Things have been busy with school and family drama. I love my family with all my heart, but sometimes I wish I could just run away from them all!! But I'm pretty sure everyone feels that way about their family once in awhile, so I don't feel so guilty. Again, I'm really sorry! I told everyone that I would update at least every other week, and then I didn't update for two months!

Sasuke: It's your own fault. You shouldn't have taken so many damn classes this year. You were only required to take five classes, and your dumbass decided to take eight. What a loser. And I'm sick of having to hear you bitch about exams. Like I give a damn.

Naruto: Sasuke!! Show some compassion! Besides, you better be nice, or she might have something horrible happen to you in the story!!

Turtle: That's right!! Keep it up, and I'll make Naruto fall in love with someone else! Then you'll be a sad and lonely emo person!! Wait... You're already a sad and lonely emo person... Well, you won't be able to screw Naruto senseless! MUHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: You wouldn't dare, you evil bitch!

Turtle: Wouldn't I?

Naruto: O-O What do you mean 'You won't be able to screw Naruto senseless'? Sasuke's going to screw me?! I didn't sign up for this! If he gets ahold of me, I probably won't be able to walk for days!!

Sasuke: Damn straight.

Turtle: You sadistic bastard. And you said I was evil!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other of the characters!! (Except for the few that I make up.) If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be so damn poor and anyone who dared to call Naruto a loser in the series would randomly get slapped across the face!! LOL. So you can try to sue me, but the only thing I have that's worth anything is a package of spearmint gum. Sad, isn't it?

Chapter 3: Play Nice, Boys

**(BOTH Naruto & Sasuke POV)**

"SASUKE!!"

Naruto looked ahead to see if the raven-haired boy had heard his name being screamed. Apparently he had, for he was currently looking towards Naruto's location. Naruto increased his speed, afraid that his best friend would try to avoid him yet again. He needed to know what was going on, and he needed to know now!

Naruto stopped abruptly in front of Sasuke, breathing deeply in an attempt to get the oxygen back into his lungs. The blonde beauty had nearly flew face first into the ground in his haste to catch up with his broody friend.

Naruto had expected Sasuke to take off in the opposite direction, which is exactly what said boy had been doing all week. Something was clearly bothering Sasuke, and Naruto wanted to know what that something was. What in the world could have possibly freaked out the "great" Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto inhaled deeply one last time and looked up at his raven-haired friend. To his total surprise, the raven hadn't made a move to leave, which didn't make any sense since Sasuke had been avoiding him all week like the plague. Naruto gazed into the other boy's eyes and once again saw the same, sad, miserable look in the raven's dark irises. Just what the hell was going on?

"...Sasuke?"

Said boy did not respond, rather he continued to stare at his best friend. He was completely lost in those bright blue eyes, and he felt as if he was swimming in a tropical ocean. He knew he was sick for having these thoughts about his best friend...but he just couldn't stop himself.

He wanted nothing more than to hold his blonde dobe tight in his arms. How could something so damn beautiful possibly be human? No, Naruto wasn't human at all. He had to be an angel sent directly from heaven above. There was no way the bright dobe could be anything other than an angelic being.

"Earth to Sasuke! Do you read me? Please return to the home planet immediately! I repeat, earth to Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde boy's antics. He knew Naruto was trying desperately to get his attention, but all he wanted to do was stare at his beautiful dobe for eternity. It was during a time like this that the raven wished that everybody else in the world didn't exist. For if they didn't, he could truly be alone and happy with his Naruto.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde's mouth, realizing that the shorter boy was now yelling at him. However, Sasuke refused to speak. He wasn't in the mood to talk, especially since he knew where the conversation would lead to. He continued to watch every movement of Naruto's mouth, wondering what it would feel like to have those soft lips pressed against his own.

"...!! What is your problem?! Why won't you talk to me anymore?! What the hell did I do to get you so pissed off at me?! Will you please just tell me why you're angry at me? Please?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, hoping that his dark friend would answer some of his questions. Yet, Sasuke continued to just stand there with the same blank expression on his face. Naruto's eyes began to water. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to him. Did this mean that they were no longer friends? But what did he do to make the raven so angry with him?

'I won't cry. No matter what I do, I won't cry. I can't be weak in front of him, he hates weakness. And besides, only girls cry. I can't start acting like one of his annoying fan girls.'

Although Naruto kept chanting these words within his head, he could feel his resolve crumbling. The more he tried to hold the tears back, the more he hurt. Slowly, the tears leaked from his eyes and streamed down his face. So much for being strong...

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry for whatever I did, and I promise not to do it again. Just, don't stop being my friend, okay? You're the only person at school who I can really trust..."

Sasuke watched in fascination as the crystal tears flowed down the blonde's elegant face. The dobe thought that he had done something to anger him? How in the hell had Naruto come up with that conclusion? Well, he had been avoiding the blonde for a whole week now... Dammit! He had really screwed things up! He didn't want Naruto to think that he had done something wrong! How had things gotten so distorted?

Sasuke hated seeing his dobe cry, even though Naruto looked stunningly beautiful while doing so. He had to let the dobe know that he wasn't mad at him, but how? If he told Naruto the real reason why he was avoiding him, his whole future could be shot to hell!

'Oh, Screw it!!'

Naruto had closed his eyes sometime ago in an attempt to stop the tears. So when he felt warm lips press against his own, he jumped in surprise. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke leaning over him. Had Sasuke kissed him? No, that was impossible. Sasuke would never-

All thought left Naruto's mind as Sasuke captured his mouth in another blazing kiss. The blonde boy tried to back away, confusion swirling inside him. However, Sasuke wrapped both of his arms tightly around Naruto, drawing his dobe even closer to him.

By this time, Naruto was in absolute heaven. His main love interest was currently kissing him. KISSING him!! Of all people, Sasuke Uchiha was making out with him, Naruto Uzumaki, behind the school. He had to be dreaming.

That was it! He was having another one of his lovey-dovey dreams about Sasuke. You know, the reoccurring dream where Sasuke and he would declare their undying love for one another. Then they would skip off into the distance and live happily ever after.

Well, that's not exactly what happened in every dream. However, it was pretty damn close! Anyway, Naruto had dreamed of this moment since he first realized he was hopelessly in love with the moody teme. So he found it hard to believe that _his_Sasuke would show such affection towards him, his blonde MALE friend.

In fact, the probability that his raven-haired friend would ever think of him in a romantic way was slim to none. Sasuke was one of the two heirs to the prodigious "Uchiha Clan", the richest, most successful family in all of Japan. There was no way he would ever have feelings for a man. He was going to graduate high school, become a famous doctor, marry the daughter of another successful business man, and live a fabulous life.

So why was Sasuke kissing him now? Was he doing this as a joke? Had Sasuke somehow found out about his feelings and decided to use them to humiliate the blonde? He didn't think that Sasuke would sink so low, yet Naruto was beginning to believe that he didn't know Sasuke as well as he had originally thought.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a wet appendage trying to gain entrance into his mouth. Again doubt filled his mind, and instead of allowing Sasuke to enter his mouth, Naruto pulled away. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto, whose eyes were glazed over with confusion. However, the confusion was soon replaced with heated anger that was swirling dangerously in Naruto's blue orbs.

Without any warning whatsoever, Naruto raised his left fist and decked the unsuspecting raven right in his jaw. Sasuke fell to the ground gracelessly, unable to react since his mind was numb with shock. What the hell was that for?! He finally pushes aside his pride and fear to confess his love to the blonde dobe, and the idiot punches him?! Had he misinterpreted Naruto's feelings? Maybe Naruto really did think of him as just a friend and nothing more...

"You think this is funny, you bastard?! What the hell was that?! One last senior prank before we graduate?! Who the fuck do you think you are?! This whole damn week has been an absolute hell!! First, you ignore and avoid me all fucking week, then you mock me by staring off into space while I'm talking to you, and now you're making fun of me?! I don't know what I did to make you act like a fucking prick, but I don't think whatever I did was bad enough for me to deserve this kind of shitty treatment!"

"Naruto--"

"No!! You don't get to say anything right now! Besides, you probably just want to say some smart-ass comment that you've recently come up with. Well, I don't want to hear it! If you didn't want to be friends with me anymore, you should have just told me in the first place instead of ignoring and humiliating me! I get it now, Sasuke! I won't bother you anymore as long as you don't bother me!!"

Without another word, Naruto ran from the school. He just wanted to talk to his older brother right now, and he didn't want his father to see him crying. He had to be strong so that his father wouldn't worry needlessly about him. Besides, he could just call his dad as soon as he reached Kyuubi's dorm room.

Mind made up, Naruto headed towards the bus stop that would take him to his brother's college. Kyuubi was the one he could always depend on to cheer him up, no matter what the circumstance. His brother had the unique ability of cheering everyone and anyone up without any effort at all.

Kyuubi was just one of those people who everyone loved being around. And right now, Naruto needed to hear his brother's jokes and weird stories. After all, it's not like he could go home and talk to his father about this. Minato would probably go ballistic if Naruto told him how Sasuke had been treating him this past week!

Naruto arrived at the bus stop and sat down on the empty bench. For once in his life, Naruto was actually happy that he was alone. Usually Naruto liked having someone around to talk to, but today had sucked and he was in a foul mood. He probably looked like hell, considering he had been crying his eyes out a few minutes ago.

The sky began to darken, mirroring Naruto's depressed mood. Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, his hands circling around his legs. He continued to sulk, waiting for the bus that would arrive in just a few moments.

**(Kyuubi POV)**

Kyuubi entered his dorm room and threw his back pack on the couch. His day had been a living hell, and he was happy to finally get away from it all. He loved college, but sometimes he felt as if he was back in high school. Kyuubi's hint of the day: Don't expect all college students to be mature, cuz they ain't.

Today had started out like every other day. Kyuubi had woken up, gotten dressed for his first class, and had eaten a bowl of ramen for breakfast. Now, Kyuubi wasn't really a fan of ramen, but his little brother loved the stuff! So Kyuubi started to keep ramen on stock at his dorm just in case his little brother happened to show up unexpected.

Once in awhile, Kyuubi would partake in the noodles whenever he got homesick. His college was a good five hours away from his home, therefore he rarely ever got to see his father and brother. Kyuubi was a free spirit, and he loved to travel. However, there were many times when he wished that he could just go home to his family.

He missed the family dinners where he could talk about anything and everything with Naruto and his father. He missed hearing them laugh whenever he would tell one of his lame jokes, and he missed having to climb up through his bedroom window to get into the house whenever he stayed out late. Kyuubi smiled to himself, remembering when Naruto had ended up shooting milk through his nose after Kyuubi had decided to say something hilarious during breakfast.

Kyuubi opened his bookbag, and he was instantly reminded of why he was in a bad mood today. His sociology class project. Oh, how he hated that class! One of his stupid friends had suggested that he take it, and now he was completely regretting ever listening to said friend.

His project required him to interview a college senior about what they planned to do after they graduated from college. Kyuubi was attending an extremely prestigious school, therefore the majority of the students who attended the college ended up being incredibly successful in their chosen careers. So, Kyuubi had been completely excited about the chance to learn about someone else's goals and achievements.

At first.

Then his teacher had informed them that he would be choosing the student whom they were to interview. Again, Kyuubi had not cared. Kyuubi got along well with everyone, mainly because he was such an easy going person. After all, no matter who he was assigned to, they were guaranteed to be fun and interesting, right?

WRONG!

Kyuubi had been assigned Uchiha Itachi. Kyuubi hadn't known much about the man, except that he had graduated at the top of his class. In fact, Kyuubi had been thrilled, believing that this guy would have an interesting career goal to tell him about.

Oh, how he had been completely and utterly wrong!

Itachi was an asshole. Plain and simple as that. He rarely said anything to anybody, preferring to answer questions in grunts. When the man did decide to grace the world with his voice, it was usually to say something cold or demeaning.

Kyuubi had so far found out that Itachi was destined to become head of his father's company after he graduated from college. The very career that Kyuubi HATED was the dream of this asshole! Kyuubi just couldn't fathom why some people actually _wanted_ to sit in an office all day and do paperwork. How BORING!

Kyuubi wanted to be a photographer, traveling the world and taking pictures of everything he saw. Kyuubi was actually an incredible photographer! He had already been hired by countless newspapers, magazines, and modeling agencies. At first, Kyuubi had started out by taking photos at weddings, anniversaries, graduations, birthdays, and etc. However, eventually Kyuubi's excellent work had gotten around and recruiters had started showing up at his door!

Now he was stuck interviewing some prick who deemed him not worthy of his time! Could life possibly suck anymore? Why, of all the people he could have been assigned to, did his teacher have to stick him with an ice prince?! He used to have such good luck, so where the hell had it all gone!?

To be fair, Itachi had never been rude and mean to him at all. He answered any questions Kyuubi asked and he always talked to him with respect. However, Itachi only said anything to him when he was asked a question. He never tried to talk to Kyuubi about anything else other than the project, and half the time he would just stare at the orange-haired man in confusion.

This made Kyuubi extremely paranoid, thinking that maybe he had said or done something that he wasn't supposed to. This whole ordeal was just so frustrating! However, it was a major part of his grade, so he couldn't just blow it off and quit. So he would just have to stick it out until the very end, no matter how annoyed he became!

Kyuubi sat down at the little table he had in the kitchen area of his dorm, sorting through his neatly written notes. He was just about to get lost in his work when he heard a knock at his door. Wondering who could possibly be visiting him at 11:00pm on a Wednesday night, Kyuubi opened the door.

To find his little brother, Naruto, soaking wet and crying.

"Naruto! What happened!? Is everything okay?! Where's dad?!"

Naruto ignored all the questions being thrown at him, and embraced his older brother in a crushing hug. He was so happy to see Kyuubi right now, and he didn't want to ruin this brief moment of happiness by talking about Sasuke.

"...It's alright. Here, lets get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold. Okay?"

Naruto nodded and followed his brother to his room.

**(END OF CHAPTER)**

Turtle: There you have it. Another drama filled chapter. Again, I'm very sorry about the long wait. I wish I could say that it wouldn't happen again, but I shouldn't make any promises just in case I can't keep them. The future is a monkey that likes to throw shit at you randomly. However, I will try my best not to have another two-month MIA episode. I shouldn't now that school is out and the summer is here. Thank GOD!

Sasuke: I'm beginning to realize how much you enjoy complaining. And I must say, it's pathetic.

Turtle: (sing song voice) Nooooooo. What's really pathetic is that it took you this long to figure that out. And they call you a genius. HAH! A genius of sarcastic remarks, maybe. Although, lately your insults haven't been that good. I must say, it is a gigantic disappointment.

Naruto: Now, don't you two start fighting again! I swear, a session with you two is a migraine and a half!

Turtle: Awww, Naruto! I'm just jealous that Sasuke gets to have you all to himself! You're such a cute little chibi!! Curse you, Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Heh. Don't hate because you can't offer him what I can.

Turtle: True. SO TRUE.

Naruto: Wait... What can't you offer me, turtle-chan, that Sasuke can? I'm confused. You're a much better friend than Sasuke-teme. This doesn't make any sense!

Turtle: Oh, Good Lord... I love you, Naruto, but sometimes you can be so naive... I guess that's what makes you so adorable!! Well, see you all in the next chapter! And one last final: I'M SORRY!


	4. More Complications

Turtle: GRRRR!!!! I hate where I live! Seriously! There was a big fuckin' lightning storm and one of the cables or something got completely ruined!!!! So I wasn't able to use the computer for a full half of a year!!! (We didn't have lights either, but I didn't care about that...)It wasn't a big deal during the day, because I'm never home anyway... but it was a living hell at night!!! I'm one of those people who has problems sleeping at night, so that's usually when I write/type my stories. Luckily, I am not so lazy that I can't write my fanfictions in a notebook. (Really, is society so lazy nowadays that we can't be bothered to pick up a pen or a pencil? I have some friends who have heart attacks when they see me actually writing something on paper. You'd think I was doing a magic trick or something...) Anyways, although I was able to write out the next chapter of the story without any problem whatsoever, I was unable to post it online!!! And I didn't have the money to get the wires inside the computer fixed!!! (I nearly shit my pants when the guy told me over the phone that the repairs were going to cost over a thousand dollars! Are they fucking kidding me?! The computer itself didn't cost over five-hundred dollars!!! What the hell?!! By the way, that's why this chapter is called "More Complications?") I know that, in my town, we have never had a serious lightning storm like it before, but come on!!!! However, I am greatly relieved that nothing more serious happened. I feel really bad for my aunt, who's computer and microwave were completely fried. That really sucks... for her. At least I don't have to worry about receiving any annoying e-mails from her for awhile. I know, I'm an awful person... But I have gladly and proudly accepted that fact!!! So, what's the whole point of this long and boring story? Well, after waiting so long to have my computer fixed, I kind of lost interest in my fanfictions… Again, I am SO SORRY! Anyways, enough with my incessant rambling! On with that story! Oh, one more thing! How many of you are expecting (or eagerly awaiting) a REALLY graphic lemon scene???

Sasuke: I AM!!!!

Naruto: WHAT?!!!

Turtle: I haven't gotten to that point of the story yet, but I was wondering... I wasn't entirely sure whether or not I was actually gonna write a lemon. To be honest, I've never really written a full-length lemon before. Usually a short lemony scene that's no longer than a paragraph is usually what I write. So, unless my readers really want me to write a lemon scene, I won't. It guess it all depends on how people respond to this little author note.

Sasuke: You better write one, damn woman! I haven't put up with you for this long for nothing! I've been expecting to get SOME action!!!

Naruto: W-wait! Don't I get a say in this?

Turtle & Sasuke: HELL NO!!!

Naruto: That's not fair!!!

Turtle: Relax, my little Naru-chan! (By the way, he doesn't belong to me, but a girl can dream...) I may not even write a lemon scene. It depends on what my readers want. So rest easy... for now anyways.

Naruto: DON'T CALL ME NARU-CHAN! I don't like that nickname!!!

Turtle: (chuckles evilly) I know. That's why I keep calling you that. Anyways, on with the story for the thousandth time!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other of the characters!! (Except for the few that I make up.) If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be so damn poor and anyone who dared to call Naruto a loser in the series would randomly get slapped across the face!! LOL. So you can try to sue me, but the only thing I have that's worth anything is a package of spearmint gum. Sad, isn't it?

Chapter 4: More Complications?

**(BOTH Naruto & Kyuubi POV)**

Kyuubi leaned over the stove, sniffing in the aroma of pork-flavored ramen. Naruto's favorite flavor. It was strange. Kyuubi hadn't been expecting his brother to suddenly appear at his doorstep. He had been brooding about the fact that he missed his brother and father, and then without warning, little Naruto shows up out of nowhere! Maybe he has magic powers!

Kyuubi closed his eyes, and wished for a large flat-screen plasma television to appear in front of his couch. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked towards the living room, only to find the room as it usually was.

'Damn! I really wanted that television...'

Kyuubi was stirred away from his thoughts when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He swirled his head towards his bathroom doorway, only to see Naruto grinning sheepishly. Kyuubi could understand why, for there stood Naruto in an over-sized white sweater and baggy blue pants. The sleeves went way past Naruto's hands, and the pants were practically falling off the poor blond! The whole scene looked incredibly cute and hilarious at the same time!

"Hehehe! Naruto, do you have any idea how cute you look right now? I see you still haven't grown out of that _**girly**_ body you have! You always were a shrimp!"

"S-shut up! I don't have a girly body!!! It's not my fault you're strung up on steroids!"

"Che. I've never, ever, in my entire life used steroids. This god-like body is one hundred percent natural, _**little**_ brother. Don't hate, appreciate."

"GRRR...!"

Without any warning at all, Naruto dashed to the couch and threw one of the pillows at Kyuubi's head. Kyuubi, who had been preoccupied by laughing at his brother's expense, didn't have time to dodge and ended up getting smacked directly in the face.

"Hah! I may be small, but I'm as quick as a cat! And you're as big as an elephant, which makes you an easy target! MUHAHAHA!"

"Why you..! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna make you wet your tighty whiteys!"

"EEEK! Please, don't tickle me! Come on! I still get picked on for that one time at camp!"

By this time, Kyuubi had lunged at his brother with the intent of tickling the little brat until he was blue in the face. He was relieved that he was able to make his brother laugh and smile, especially since not even an hour ago, the poor boy had been crying his eyes out. Kyuubi was still curious to know what had upset his little brother so much, but he would leave it alone for now. He didn't want to bother Naruto and make him cry again. Besides, Naruto would tell him when he was ready to.

"You better run fast, you little dork! 'Cuz when I catch you, there will be **NO** mercy!!!"

Naruto had been laughing so hard that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, which resulted with him running face-first into the living-room wall. Naruto stumbled backwards for a bit, causing him to trip himself with the over-sized pants he was wearing. The poor blonde landed on his ass grace-less-ly, all the while holding on to his smashed nose.

"Naruto!!!! Are you okay? See what happens when you mess with your older brother? The gods punish evil, disobedient little brothers with bad luck! I hope you've learned your lesson!"

Although Naruto was in severe pain, he couldn't help but laugh at his brother's antics. However, his laughter didn't last for long. Without warning, a great stab of pain jolted throughout Naruto. He hunched over, his eyes watering from the immense pain. Naruto was really beginning to hate himself for his weakness. He had now cried like a baby twice in less than 6 hours. It was no wonder why Sasuke didn't want to be his friend anymore.

"Shit! Naruto, I think your nose is broken! I'd better take you down to the infirmary so that we can get it cleaned up. I don't want you to get an infection. Come on, Naru-kun."

Naruto slowly picked himself up off the floor. He knew it would be pointless to argue with Kyuubi, especially when it came to injuries. There were certain times when Kyuubi could be as much as a worry-wart as their father. Naruto smiled as widely as possible, desperately trying to calm Kyuubi down. He hadn't even been at his brother's dorm for an hour, and already he had Kyuubi worrying about him.

"Don't be such a dork, Kyuubi. It's not like I'm dying or anything. Let's just go down to the infirmary and get my nose patched up. Relax, okay? It's just a little dent."

Kyuubi heaved a great sigh of relief. He felt guilty for Naruto's injury, and he hoped the damage wasn't as bad as it looked. After all, if he hadn't been chasing Naruto around the apartment, then his little brother wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Kyuubi picked up the keys to his dorm-room and waited until Naruto exited out into the hallway before locking the dorm behind them. Together, Naruto and Kyuubi walked towards the stairs on their way to the university's infirmary.

**(Itachi's POV)**

Itachi was irritated. Plain and simple. In fact, he'd never been so aggravated in his entire life.

He grunted and threw his expensive brief-case on his soon-to-be-official desk. Although Itachi was not yet owner of Uchiha Inc., he still worked as vice president of the company.

Itachi brushed aside his usual "business" thoughts, and he began to think of the last couple days. In fact, thoughts of the last couple days are exactly what were irritating him.

Kyuubi Namikaze.

The red haired vixen that had caused him nothing but stress the entire week.

When Itachi had been informed that he would be interviewed by a sophomore student, he had thought nothing of it. He knew without a doubt he would be annoyed. After all, he was a time-pressed businessman. The fact that he was going to waste time chatting with an inexperienced, undergraduate loser while there was tons of work to be done was enough to piss him off.

However, as a senior, it was a requirement that he "express" the joys of college and ramble on about his "exciting, bright future!" What utter bullshit!!! He'd hated all four years of college! His so-called peers were all idiots, only worried about what parties they were going to attend and who they planned on fucking.

Although he was supposedly attending one of the most prestigious colleges in the entire region, many of the students had paid their way in. In fact, the only students who seemed dedicated to their education were those with scholarships. Probably because they knew if they didn't keep their grades up their expensive tuition would be snatched away from them in a heartbeat.

Kyuubi Namikaze was one of those serious scholarship students...

Damn it! He was thinking about him yet again!!! What the hell was wrong with him? He'd spent years rejecting both high school girls and college girls alike! Suddenly, a handsome young man with beautiful emerald eyes comes around and _HE_, Itachi Uchiha, starts acting like one of his ridiculous fangirls! The universe was surely ending!

Of course, Itachi hadn't made his feelings known through his actions. He had wisely hid his emotions, barely speaking to the gorgeous sophomore. He absolutely was enraged with himself. How could he fall for someone he had just met? And why did that someone have to be a sophomore _male_? His father was going to be thrilled with this one!

Yes. He was going to tell his father that he was in love with a beautiful, gorgeous, amazing sophomore man. For an interesting, unknown fact about Itachi is that he absolutely _LOVES_ infuriating his father. Ever since he was young, Itachi had taken a strange pleasure in upsetting Fugaku. He was the exact opposite of Sasuke, who constantly strived to gain their parents' approval.

It was strange, how his little brother slaved away for even the tiniest gesture of affection from their parents, while he absolutely hated any praise he received from them. Itachi couldn't stand his parents' expectations, and he wished they would spend more of their time congratulating Sasuke. After all, the boy was graduating as valedictorian from high school and had also been accepted into the same college as Itachi.

In a way, Itachi blamed his parents for his lack of relationship with his little brother. He'd always been too busy studying to spend anytime with Sasuke, and his parents' constant favoritism had caused Sasuke to become bitter. Why wouldn't he be bitter? What human being wouldn't long for their parents' approval?

Before Itachi had even realized it, the gap between him and Sasuke had become irreparable. He knew that no matter what actions he took now, they would all be done in vain. Sasuke could not forgive him for his past neglect, and Itachi no longer had the time to spend with his brother. Their fates were sealed, and they would forever remain cold to one another, rivals for their parents' recognition.

Kyuubi had a little brother too...

Itachi sighed. It seems he would not be spared from thoughts of the beautiful sophomore no matter what he did. He sat down in his chair and gazed out the window. He'd never been so infatuated with someone in his entire life. The whole time Kyuubi had been asking him questions, he had been admiring the flame-haired man's features.

In fact, he probably had been so entranced with the man that there was a chance that he might have accidentally been ignoring him...

Kyuubi probably thought he was an asshole. Well, he was kind of an asshole... But he didn't want Kyuubi to know that! He would have to concentrate on alluring the wild man, but how? From what he had learned, Kyuubi usually only had relationships with older (and slutty) women. How in the hell was he going to compete with a bunch of horny old ladies? **[1]** And more importantly, how the hell was he going to make Kyuubi realize that said man was gay?

Although Kyuubi was without a doubt straight now, Itachi had every faith that he could turn the young man to "see" things his way. After all, who could resist his god-like body? He was an Adonis that had been worshipped by both women and men alike! No one with half a brain could reject him! Yet, Itachi wasn't exactly in tune with his feelings... He'd already pissed Kyuubi off without even meaning to. Damn his father for forcing him to become an emotionless bastard!!!

RING! RING! RING!

Itachi glanced away from the window to his cell phone, which was ringing incessantly. Why the hell couldn't he be left alone while he was dreaming about his future lover? He reluctantly picked up the cell phone and answered it.

"What?"

"Um, sorry to bother you, but I have to reschedule our next interview meeting. My brother showed up unexpectedly and I can't abandon him now. Oh! This is Kyuubi by the way! I'm such a ditz! I should've said my name before my whole speech. I'm sorry!"

Itachi's heart-rate began to race, his mind overcome with euphoria. He quickly snapped himself out of his day dreaming and responded.

"It's quite alright. I have better things to do anyway." Damn his bastardness! He was supposed to be charming, not an ass! "I mean...! I have work to finish up, so it's convenient that you have to reschedule. And I agree that you shouldn't abandon your brother. Your relationship with him is important..." There. That sounded a whole lot better.

"Um... Is this really Uchiha Itachi? If this is some prick playing a prank on me, I will personally find you and kick your ass! I'm not gonna let anyone fuck up my grade!"

Itachi felt a vein in his forehead throb. He loved Kyuubi, but sometimes the man was an absolute idiot!

"Yes, this is Uchiha Itachi. Why would you think differently?"

"Well, you're usually an asshole. I mean...! Um... You're usually more... 'strict' about being on time and all. So I figured you wouldn't be happy if I canceled on you... Not that I think you're an asshole! Even though I just called you one... I mean...! I got to go! I'll call you later! Bye!"

Click.

Well, that was an interesting conversation... But more importantly....

Did Kyuubi just call him an asshole?

Itachi couldn't help the smirk that crossed his handsome face. No one had ever dared to call him anything demeaning, no matter how frustrated they had become with him. Kyuubi had serious balls to even dare talk to him in such a casual manner. Or perhaps he was just an idiot...

Regardless, Itachi couldn't help becoming aroused at the thought that Kyuubi wouldn't bow down to him willingly. And if there was one thing that absolutely tickled Itachi to his core, it was forcing people to submit to his will. And he had a feeling that Kyuubi was going to be quite the challenge...

In fact, Kyuubi was the most stubborn and strong-willed person he'd ever met. This was going to be extremely fun, and Itachi could already imagine the bliss he would feel when he finally gained Kyuubi's complete obedience. Not to mention the pleasure they would both feel as he...

Enough! This was neither the time nor the place for him to fantasize about screwing Kyuubi. He'd have to do that at his apartment later tonight. Right now there was work to be done, important work that couldn't be shoved aside.

And he needed extra time to brood about the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Kyuubi tomorrow.

(END CHAPTER)

Turtle: Uh-oh!!! Now we're throwing Itachi into the mix! Whatever will happen? Will Itachi have his way with the adorable, class-clown Kyuubi? Or will Kyuubi resist completely? We shall soon see! (Say that five times fast.)

**[1]** Oh, by the way… Kyuubi isn't really screwing OLD ladies. In this fic he prefers women in their 30s. I overheard my mother and my aunt talking about how us women don't hit our sexual prime until our early 40s. (I was VERY disturbed to hear them talking about sex. I mean, the whole "sex-talk" thing when I was sixteen was traumatizing enough! But to actually listen to them talk about WHAT THEY LIKE in the bedroom…! (Shudders in disgust.) Anyways, that's why Kyuubi is into older women… Because he's a sex-crazed pervert. LOL. I didn't want my readers thinking that Kyuubi was running around molesting poor, little 90-year old ladies. And Kyuubi is going to be bi-sexual in this fic. Incase you all haven't figured that out yet…

Sasuke: Who the hell gives a flying fuck about my retarded-ass brother?!!!! I didn't even show up in this entire damn chapter! What the hell?!!! I'm trying to get laid here! When do I get a piece of blondie-ass?!!!

Naruto: Never!!!!! I'm saving myself for Sakura!

Sasuke: Fuck that pink-haired whore!!!! You belong to me, and I'll be damned if anyone else touches you! I will screw you senseless, whether you like it or not!

Naruto: Turtle! Save me from this psycho!!!! (Hides behind Turtle)

Turtle: Awwww! Do I have to? I've been low on cash, and a video of you and Sasuke having hot, sweaty man-sex would sell for thousands!!!!!! Besides…. I'm kinda scared of him when he gets that crazed look in his eye… Yeah, you are totally on your own this time.

Naruto: WHAT?!!!!! (Flees from the approaching Sasuke)

Sasuke: Stop running and come here!!!!!!!

Turtle: (Sweat-drop) Oh, my….. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!!!! And don't forget to respond to the question I placed in my author's note above and before the chapter. Thank-you all for reading!!!!! (Lays back in chair and laughs hysterically as she watches Sasuke chase Naruto around the house.)


	5. Revelations

Turtle: Yay!!! Another chapter completed! (Does happy dance.)

Sasuke: Stop prancing around like an idiot and get on with the damn story!

Turtle: Awwww. Poor Sasuke-kun is pouting because his little Naru-chan keeps rejecting his advances. Poor, horny, dysfunctional Sas-UKE.

Sasuke: Che. You and I both know that I am _**no**_ uke.

Turtle: I don't know… I've read some very good fanfics that starred you as a uke. There was one that even dared to describe you as "squealing like a pig as he came passionately all over-"

Sasuke: STOP NOW!!!! Who wrote that?! I'll kill them!

Turtle: No you won't! Reason #1: I'm not telling you who. Reason #2: I'll have Naruto give a "bunch of good loving" to another character. Reason #3: I'll write a really scary rape story between you and Orochimaru. Then you'll really be "squealing like a pig." Oh, lord. I laughed like crazy when I read that!

Sasuke: You are such a fucking bitch!

Turtle: What did you call me, cock-gobbler?!

Sasuke: Look who's talking, whore.

Turtle: Yes, but there is a very big difference between you and I.

Sasuke: Che. And what would that be?

Turtle: I. Have. Boobs! Hahahahaha!

Sasuke: (O_O) And that matters because…

Turtle: It doesn't. I just wanted to see your face when I said it. Anyways, on with the sto— Wait a minute. Where the hell is Naru-chan?

Sasuke: He locked himself in the bathroom so I couldn't molest him.

Turtle: You're supposedly this "big, strong ninja" and you can't even manage to break down a door? Pathetic.

Sasuke: I could break down that door easily, idiot! I just… won't.

Turtle: Really? Why?

Sasuke: Cuz the last time I broke something in your house, you locked me in a room full of horny fan girls! (Shudders)

Turtle: Oh, yeah! I remember that! That was funny as hell! You cried like a baby!

Sasuke: …You!

Turtle: Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other of the characters!! (Except for the few that I make up.) If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be so damn poor and anyone who dared to call Naruto a loser in the series would randomly get slapped across the face!! LOL. So you can try to sue me, but the only thing I have that's worth anything is a package of spearmint gum. Sad, isn't it?

Chapter 5 – Revelations

**(Naruto's POV)**

After hours of sitting in the university's infirmary, Naruto and Kyuubi had finally returned to the door room. The two of them were engaged in a comical bickering match, as they usually always were.

"S-shut up! My nose does NOT look like a pig's!!! It's your fault I smashed my nose in the first place, dummy! If you hadn't been chasing me around like a horny Uncle Jiraiya does women, then I wouldn't have smacked into the wall! Don't you feel any guilt for crippling your poor, defenseless, innocent little brother?"

"Crippling? Please! Don't be such a drama queen! You just broke your nose, that's all. I hardly believe that qualifies as being crippled! And you provoked me into chasing you, you little demon! If ya can't take the heat, stay outta the kitchen!"

Naruto proceeded to roll his eyes as Kyuubi chuckled at his own (supposedly) witty comment. No wonder Dad and he had dubbed the redhead as 'Korny Kyuubi!'

"Che. Your right, I guess. I mean, I should consider breaking my nose as a blessing. After all, I don't have to smell your foul odor any more! Now who's got jokes?"

"Whatever, brat. You really need to stop hanging out with that Uchiha kid. You're starting to sound exactly like him!"

Naruto tensed, his previous smile instantly washed from his face. His eyes began to sting again, and he cursed himself further for his weakness.

'I can't even hear his name without bursting into tears. I really am pathetic…'

Kyuubi noticed his brother's miserable disposition, and made note to not mention the Uchiha brat again.

'I'm guessing that he's the reason Naruto was so upset yesterday. But why? Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for years! They've never had any serious fights, besides the usual teasing and bickering. What the hell happened?'

Naruto noticed Kyuubi staring at him, and he sigh dejectedly. He was going to have to tell his brother sooner or later the reason he had fled from home, and apparently he was going to have to do it right now.

"Kyuubi…. The reason I left home was because… Sasuke and I…. He…. We had a fight."

"No shit, Sherlock! I kinda figured that out when you froze up from hearing his name. What did you two get in a fight about? You guys have been tighter than a virgin's ass since you were in diapers! What the hell happened? If it's over a chick, you two need to make up right now. Trust me, no woman is worth losing a friend over."

"K-kyuubi!!!! Could you not be so vulgar?!!! And we're not fighting over any girl. How stupid do you think I am? I would never throw away a friendship over something so trivial! He… he…"

"Well? Spit it out! He what? What did Sasuke do to upset you? I'm gonna kick his ass!!! How dare the little bastard mess with you!!!"

"He didn't really hurt me physically… He… Kyuubi, before I tell you what he did, there's something else I have to confess… But I beg you, please don't hate me."

Kyuubi stared at his brother in disbelief. Why, or how, could he ever hate his adorable, little brother? There was nothing that would make him turn away from Naruto, and the fact that his little brother thought otherwise depressed him greatly.

"Naruto, you're my little brother and I love you more than anything in this world. How could you even think that I would be able to hate you for anything? You could do the most fucked up thing in the world, and I would still love you. It greatly saddens me that you believe I could have ill feelings toward you."

"Kyuubi… I'm gay."

Kyuubi glared at his little brother, rage fully taking over. That was the big damn confession?! Naruto believed that Kyuubi would abandon him over something so small? Kyuubi had expected something much, much worse than his brother's sexual orientation! Maybe something like, 'Kyuubi, I killed/raped someone.' Or 'Kyuubi, I've been doing drugs.' But Naruto seriously believed that Kyuubi would hate him for something so ridiculous?!!!!

"Naruto… I…. I'm so fucking pissed!!!! How could you even think in that little blonde head of yours that I would hate you for something like that?!!! I'm insulted, hurt, and angry that you even thought of me in such a manner! I would have liked to think that my little brother held me in higher esteem! Man! I can't even look at you right now! Naruto, this really hurts me!"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi in complete shock and disbelief. Kyuubi wasn't disgusted by having a gay little brother? But Kyuubi was the one always running around 'chasing pussy.'

Naruto stared deeply into Kyuubi's eyes, and it was then he noticed the hurt and pain in those bright eyes. Naruto suddenly felt ashamed for ever thinking that his older brother would judge him for anything. No wonder every one referred to him as a ditzy blonde! He definitely wasn't doing anything to prove the stereotype wrong.

"Kyuubi… I'm really sorry. I should have never even considered the idea that you would hate me. I'm an idiot, I mean it. Please, don't be sad."

"How could you even think that I… (Sigh) It's okay. But, please. Never think so poorly of me again. I will never, _could never_, hate you little brother. Remember that always."

Naruto smiled brightly and jumped on his brother, hugging him tightly. Kyuubi returned the hug, wrapping his arms delicately around his brother's shoulders.

"Besides, I kinda already knew you were gay. I mean, look at your scrawny chicken legs! And your body is curvier than a woman's! I was just waiting for the phone call that my poor, delicate little brother had been butt-raped! I mean, those football players ain't too bright. They would've mistaken you for a woman in a heartbeat! Hell, when we were younger, I use to think that I had a little SISTER instead of a brother!"

Kyuubi guffawed loudly, crying in pained laughter as Naruto ripped himself from Kyuubi's arms and attempted to smother him with one of the couch pillows.

"You're terrible!!!! You need to get your mind out of the damn gutter!"

"Calm down, little brother! Besides, you have yet to explain what your sexual preference has to do with Sasuke and your fight. Did you confess this to him and then he flipped out? Is that why you thought I would react negatively? I will seriously kill the little prick for treating you this way!"

"I didn't tell him. The only person who knew was Sakura. I think she told Sasuke, because he started avoiding me a couple weeks ago. Then yesterday, after school, I chased him down and demanded that he tell me what his problem was. Then out of the fuckin' blue, the teme kisses me! Sakura most have told him, and it must have disgusted him. That's gotta be the reason why he acted the way he did… and why he decided to mock me by kissing me."

"So, you told this Sakura girl that you were gay _BEFORE_ me? Your older, dependable brother? Oh, I can just feel the love right now!"

"Don't be so selfish, Kyuubi!!! We're talking about me right now! And I didn't so much as tell her that I was gay, that I told her…. _thatI'minlovewithSasuke_.

"Huh? Say that last part again, and slower if you don't mind."

"…I'm in love with Sasuke. I have been for awhile. Sakura must have told him. That's the only explanation. No one else knew, until now that is…"

"Ummm, Naruto. I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think Sakura told Sasuke anything…"

"What are you talking about? She's the only other person, besides myself, that knew about my secret! How else could Sasuke have found out?"

"Maybe he didn't know."

"Kyuubi, be serious for once, would you? If Sasuke didn't know I was gay, why in the hell would he kiss ME? That would mean that he…"

Naruto trailed off at the look Kyuubi was giving him. Kyuubi couldn't possibly think that Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, had feelings for him. That was insane!

"Kyuubi, just what are you implying?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I find it incredibly hard to believe that Sasuke would kiss you if he's a homophobe. If he really had a problem with your sexual orientation, then he would stay away from you completely. He wouldn't have kissed you if that knowledge made him uncomfortable."

"But he did stay away from me! He avoided me for weeks! I had to _literally_ chase him down to get him to talk to me!"

"Yes, I understand that. But I'm telling you, if he really had a problem with gay people, he wouldn't go and kiss one! Face the facts, Naruto. Sasuke has a thing for you! It may or may not be love, but he definitely is attracted to you. From what I've heard about the pompous Uchihas, the boy was probably scared, like you were, to admit his feelings. Shit… I've had to deal with his emotionally stunted ass of a brother. I can understand why he would keep his orientation a secret. Trust me, that boy isn't gonna come out of the closet any time soon. Hell, you might have to drag him kicking and screaming out of it! So, now the main question is what you intend to do about this situation."

Kyuubi glanced at his brother and smirked at the dreamy expression Naruto had on his face. 'Oh, brother… He is such a chick! Oops. I guess I should be saying, Oh, sister.' (Chuckle)

Naruto couldn't help the smile that was blooming on his face. Sasuke likes me! Sasuke likes me! Sasuke likes- OMG! I punched Sasuke in the face! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Now he probably thinks I hate him 'cuz he's gay! Son of a bitch! Why does life have to suck so damn much?!!! He has to go home right away and- OH FUCK! He'd taken off to Kyuubi's dorm and he had failed to inform his father that he was doing so. And he had yet to call his father and let him know where he was. Fucktards!!!

"Kyuubi! I have to call dad right now! Oh, shit!"

"Naruto, why are you freaking out? Calm down! If you wanna go home, I'll drive you. There's no need to make Dad come all the way up here."

"No, that's not why I need to call him! I was so upset yesterday, that I came directly here… Without stopping by the house and letting Dad know that I was visiting you…"

"WHAT?!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!!! OH, SWEET JESUS!"

"Kyuubi, calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?!!!! YOU KNOW HOW HE IS! HE'S PROBABLY GOT THE POLICE SEARCHING THE WHOLE DAMN COUNTRY FOR YOU! YOU BETTER CALL HIM RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

"That's kinda why I told you I had to call him in the first place! Just give me the damn phone, and relax! Dad is most likely upset as hell, and if both of you are upset there's a good chance that the two of you will get into an argument!!! Just breathe!"

Naruto quickly dialed his home phone number, and waited in nervous anticipation for what was to come.

"Whoever this is, I'm going to have to call you back! Please understand, I need the phone line clear incase my son tries to call. Good-"

"Dad! It's me, Naruto! Don't hang up! I-"

"Naruto! Where the hell have you been?!!!! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!!!! First, you don't come right home from school. Then you don't call at all. Then you never came home!!! I sat up the entire night terrified that something awful had happened to you!!! Where are you? Are you okay? Naruto, why would you do something like this? Was it something I did? Are you mad at me? I know I can be a little intense, but everything I do, I do to ensure your safety! Naruto, please come home! I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you! I promise I'll-"

"Dad, please stop! You didn't do anything wrong! I just really missed Kyuubi and I needed to talk to him! I was in such a rush to catch the bus after school that I forget to let you know ahead of time. And I was having so much fun with Kyuubi that I forgot to call you. Dad, I am so sorry! I'm a complete idiot! Please, don't beat yourself up!"

"Kyuubi? You're at Kyuubi's? He'd better not have taken you to any crazy parties! Put him on the phone! Oh, and you are in deep shit when you get home, mister!"

"Yes, Dad…"

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sasuke had been absolutely frantic the whole night. He'd hardly slept at all, and his heart was racing.

Naruto was missing.

His sunshine was missing.

His love was missing.

Sasuke had finally returned to Kaemon and went home, deciding that it would be best to let the blonde cool off before he attempted to speak to him again. Apparently, the dobe thought Sasuke was making fun of him in some bizarre way. Even though he believed the dobe was acting ridiculously, he knew from experience that Naruto wouldn't listen to a thing he said until he was given some space.

So, when Sasuke had called Naruto later that night, only to speak with a hysterical, sobbing Minato, he had practically had a breakdown right then and there.

Naruto was missing?!

Had Naruto been so upset with him that he had run away? What if he was hurt? Roaming the streets at night wasn't safe! He could be mugged, raped, or killed!

Sasuke had immediately dropped the phone and ran out of his home, spending the entire night searching for his dobe. Finally, around 4:30 in the morning Sasuke had returned home after utter failure. At last, he swallowed his pride and went to his father, begging Fugaku for his help.

Fugaku had agreed to help instantly, since Minato and he were old childhood friends. Fugaku had contacted Minato and proceeded to ask a series of questions that might help the police find Naruto. Although Fugaku himself wasn't a police officer, he had many connections with the police, FBI, CIA, and other government officials. He was, after all, one of the most powerful businessmen in the world.

Sasuke had stood by his father the entire time, listening frantically for any news.

Hour after hour passed by uneventfully, until Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer. He quickly grabbed his coat, too upset to even realize that he was wearing it inside-out. He opened the door, giving an outraged shout when it was snapped shut before him.

Fugaku stood behind Sasuke, his left hand holding the door shut to keep his son from leaving. His usual frown-set face was darkened with irritation, his dark eyes glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you will get a hold of yourself immediately. You are acting like an absolute lunatic. You already ran around the entire city last night, and you didn't come home until late morning. God only knows what the neighbors are thinking. There is no doubt that I'll be hearing about your little fiasco later today from my business partners. Why can't you ever think before you act, boy? Do you know what rumors must be circling around by now? I can already hear them squawking; 'the prestigious Fugaku's son was running around at sinful hours of the night doing God knows what. That man needs to learn how to control his unruly child.' Do you know what kind of damage such rumors can do in the business world? Company owners that I'm trying to sign will think that because I can't keep track of my child, that I therefore must not be able to fully keep track of an entire business. Prospective partners will lose interest in Uchiha Corp. and as a result, the business loses money. You will NOT behave in such a ludicrous way again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. I know that you are worried about your friend, but you are an Uchiha. No matter what the situation, you shall act as such. Now, if you have completely calmed down, while you were running to the door Minato called to inform me that Naruto is safe and sound. He called his father a couple minutes ago. Apparently, Naruto snuck off to visit his brother at the University and forgot to let his father know ahead of time. I respect Minato, but he is much too lenient with his children. If you ever dared to act the way those two do, you would be severely punished. As a matter of fact, your behavior has earned you such. Tomorrow you will be working in the office with your brother. He needs an assistant, even though he denies the notion, so I have decided that the job would best be fit for you. Besides, I think your brother misses you… Even though he will never admit it. He is an Uchiha after all. You are to report to his office tomorrow morning at 6:30am sharp. During the weekends, you will work for him from 6:30am until 8:00pm. During school days, you are to report directly to the office after school lets out with no side stops, and you will work until 10pm. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Naruto will be home shortly, by the way. His elder brother is dropping him off in an hour or so. Sometimes, I seriously wonder if I should allow you to associate with such delinquents. If their father wasn't in such good standing, I wouldn't let you around that boy. You may go to visit him, if you must, but you will be home at a reasonable hour. It is now 1:00pm; therefore I require you be home before dinner at 7:30pm. Not a minute later, I mean it. And fix your coat, you look ridiculous."

"Yes, sir."

Sasuke took his coat off, pulled the arms through the right way, and slid into it. He quickly buttoned it correctly and opened the door. He stopped just outside the door, turned around and bowed respectfully to his father. He then straightened himself and closed the door with a quiet snap.

As soon as he was out of his father's sight, he dashed down the sidewalk towards the direction of Naruto's house.

**(END CHAPTER)**

Turtle: Another successful chapter has come and gone. There are so many questions that need to be answered! How will the meeting go between our two lovers? Will there even be a meeting in the next chapter? Could there possibly be a surprise character in the next chapter? (Wink-wink) Will these two idiots ever resolve their problems and "get it on?" Oh, the drama will be real, but it won't save you any money on car insurance.

Sasuke: You're quoting commercials now, really? Che. You are as lame as they come.

Turtle: Shut up, ass-wipe! I was trying to be funny, but you had to ruin it with all your bastard-ness. Then again, I can't really blame you. It's hard to be happy when you have a stick rammed up your ass. You should really get that surgically removed.

Naruto: Now, now. You two better not start fighting again!

Turtle: Well, look who's come out from hiding. How was the bathroom? You better not have made a mess! If the floor feels sticky when I go to take a shower, there is gonna be hell to pay!

Naruto: I-I just took a bath, you pervert! That's all!

Sasuke: Hmm… Naruto in a shower. (Goes into dreamy, pervert mode.)

Turtle: Well, I think the asshole isn't gonna be back from nasty-land for awhile. You know how he gets when he starts to have dirty fantasies about you.

Naruto: Why do you two always have to be so damn perverted?! And why do you two always have to fight?! Between the both of you, I'm gonna end up in a mental facility! You guys drive me freakin' crazy!

Turtle: Awwww! I'm sorry, Naru-chan!

Naruto: No, you're not. You— Hey!!!! Stop calling me that! I'm not a chick!

Turtle: I know that, baka. If you were a girl, Sasuke wouldn't want anything to do with you. Maybe you should just use your sexy jutsu 24/7 to keep Mr. Horn-dog at bay.

Naruto: Now that's an idea! Thank-you, Turtle-chan! (Skips off happily into the distance.)

Turtle: Oh, shit. Now I'm really gonna have to listen to Sasuke bitch. (Sigh) Oh, well.

Sasuke: I only "bitch" when you fuck shit up. So, what did you screw up this time?

Turtle: N-nothing! Gotta go! (Runs for dear life.)

Sasuke: (O_O) That crazy bitch gets weirder with every passing day.

Turtle: See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
